jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley
Ashley Larsen is a character in the Jem animated series. She is one of the Starlight Girls, although one of the most prominent ones, having been given some main roles in a few episodes. She was also the first to befriend a Misfit. Biography Ashley was 13 years old at the beginning of the series. She is one of the oldest Starlight Girls and is portrayed as some sort of leader to them, as well as being the only one to be a fan of both The Holograms and The Misfits. In the pilot episode, she stole from the Starlight Girls' honor jar, although she was caught red handed and forced to make amends.As seen in the episode The Beginning. Always rebellious, she found a way to travel along with the Misfits, but her love for them soon faded away when she realized Stormer was the only one who cared about her. When they witnessed a robbery and Jem was being blamed for it, both of them helped to clear her name.As seen in the episode Frame Up. Stormer felt pity and developed a liking for Ashley when she was locked inside a trunk by Pizzazz and Roxy under Eric Raymond's orders. She nearly died as the trunk was being transported into a trash crusher, but thanks to Stormer's calling, she was ultimately saved by Rio.As seen in the episode The Battle of the Bands. After these events, Ashley and Stormer remained as friends. Ashley dreams on becoming a rockstar like Jem or Pizzazz someday, and she, along with fellow Starlight Girls, Deirdre, Becky and Lela, formed a band they called Ashley and The Starlights. Together, they can be seen frequently practicing until that one big day when they finally hit the stage. Besides her music aspirations, she was also shown to develop a liking for fashion designing. When the Holograms traveled to Italy to take part in a fashion contest, she managed to get inside one of their trunks and went along with them in an attempt to show her own designs.As seen in the episode In Stitches. She can also be seen learning fashion design and fabrics from Shana in the music video for the song "Take The Time". While staying at Starlight Mansion, Dominic, Lena Lerner's son, heard them practice and rudely told them they stunk.As seen in the episode The Jem Jam (Part 1). After that incident, we don't see the band anymore, although Deirdre could still be seen playing guitar in some shorts afterward. Ashley was a roadie at one point for Jem and The Holograms while on a cross country tour. She was put in charge of guarding their equipment, responsibility which bothered her. When she decided to leave her post and things turned for the worse (thanks to the Misfits, nonetheless), she was soon accused of sabotage by Rio, although this was later proven to be false. Appearance Ashley is normally depicted in yellow with pattern-themed shirts or pants. She has blue eyes and her hair is blond and styled in a punk-like fashion. Personality At the beginning of the series, Ashley was rebellious, childish and had quite of a temper, as well as seeming to prefer lying around rather than actually working. She can be slightly greedy at times and even tried to help the Misfits while she was traveling along with them, though not always willingly. Ashley could sometimes act snobbish and seem to only care about herself, although her attitude gradually changed throughout the course of the series and, by the end, she became a really good and dependable person. Songs sung by Ashley *"I Can See Me" - Ashley and The Starlights Gallery Ba Nee, Ashley & Krissie - Starlight Girls - 01.png|Ba Nee, Ashley and Krissie Trivia *Ashley is one of the three Starlight Girls to be adapted into a doll, the other two being Ba Nee and Krissie. *Originally, Ashley was named "Heather" until someone on the production team mentioned liking the name "Ashley" instead. *Ashley's last name first appeared in the episode Alone Again and was invented by Sandy Fries. *She was trapped in a trunk two times: in the episode The Battle of the Bands and in In Stitches. *She goes to South High School. See also *Ashley and The Starlights References Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Female characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Starlight Girls